Dance with me
by Ir0nm0use
Summary: S/B At X/A wedding based on S6 Spoilers and Rumors.
1. Dance with me

Dance with me  
  
By Jennie  
Disclamer: I own nothing. Joss owns all.  
Based on spoilers and rumors for season 6 read at your own risk.  
Feel free to rewrite or continue if you want.  
post it anywhere  
Ir0nm0use71@aol.com  
All reviews welcome  
This is my first ever story!  
  
  
Spike and Buffy were dancing. The wedding of Xander and Anya had gone off without a hitch. The reception now that  
was a different matter.   
  
~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~  
Three Weeks Ago   
  
  
Spike saw the white envelope by the door He picked it up and read it.  
Alexander L. Harris and Anya C.E. Jenkins  
Invite you to celebrate their love  
At 4:00pm April 23 2002  
At Holy Trinity Church  
Reception at 7:00pm at Civic center Ballroom  
There was also a note inside *Spike I know you probably won't make it to the wedding (daylght , Churches...) But make  
it to the reception and bring a date if you want.*  
  
Spike thought that he would ask Buffy to be his date and meet him there seeing as she as in the wedding and all. With  
that thought he headed out to meet her on patrol.   
  
Buffy sat by the angel statue where they had been meeting lately. She had been trying not to give in to Spike so she sat  
there for a long time going over and over this in her mind how to break this off. * I want him so much, but they just won't  
understand. * She grimaced * NO it has to be over now! tonight! I can't!*   
Buffy remembered her Birthday party ,* What a nightmare, Spike almost blew it that night when that guy Xander brought  
kept trying to hit on me.* Smileing * but still it was kind of sweet seeing him get that jealous and all.* He had even   
brought a present. A delicate locket with her and Dawn's picture inside. He didn't add his picture he had told he if she  
wanted he would give her one later.* He can be such a CREEP the he does things like this and ....*  
  
Spike walked up behind Buffy and kissed her cheek. " Hi Luv, ready to go kill the beasties?"  
"Spike, Just what are you doing? What if someone saw?"  
" would that really be so bad Luv?" he asked in a quiet voice.  
" the gang would freak Xander would have a corenary before his wedding!"   
" Yeah about that... would you go with me? I just got my Invite and I thought....."  
"What! No! Have you been listing... they can't know!"  
Spike got a pained look on his face " Fine if your not ever gonna tell them the there may as well be nothing to tell!" and  
with that he stormed off back to his crypt.  
  
Buffy just leaned back on the statue * well I got what I wanted didn't I, why do I feel so bad*  
  
  
  
One Week Ago  
  
  
Buffy lay in her bed ,she couldn't get Spike off her mind. * To hell with this I'm going to the Bronze, lets try to dance  
my troubles away.*   
When she got there instead of her usual table near the dance floor she sat in one of the darkend corners just watching  
the crowd. Suddenly she felt him. Looking around she saw him on the dance floor with a beautiful girl. Swaying to the  
music.   
  
Spike had gone to the Bronze that night to meet an old friend, a demon girl, from way back when he was still with Dru.  
they had met in Rio. She was here on business for a few weeks and thought to look him up. They chit chated for awhile  
Then a slow song came up she ask him to dance. *Why not it's not as if I'm with some one*   
  
Buffy just looked stunned she felt her heart breaking * How could he? why was he with her ? he's MINE* Tears started  
streaming down her face as she left to go home. * how dare he not hurt as much as me. I thought I ment somthing to   
him."  
  
  
  
Earlier at the Reception  
  
  
  
Buffy sat in bridesmaid dress looking at the door, when Spike walked in with his date it was the girl from the other night.  
She couldn't keep her self from shooting daggers at them with her eyes.   
Spike saw her looking at him and was suprized at her expression * She's jealous* he thought * well let's just pretend I  
don't see it*   
  
Through most of the night this happend they avoided each other an shot looks at each other.  
  
Then it was time to catch the boquet. Anya got on the balcony and tossed it right into Buffy's arms.Then came Xanders  
turn with the garter as if by fate it went strait to Spike. Then came the announcment for the Dance bettween the girl  
who caught the boquet and the man who caught the garter.  
  
Buffy felt like sinking in her chair* I can't, I can't* then she heard his voice "May I have this Dance?". Buffy rose from her  
chair and followed him to the dance floor.  
  
The music started   
  
" I Missed you" she heard herself say. looking up at him with her eyes wanting him.  
" Cor, luv keep looking at me like that and everyone will know what's bettween us" Spike wispered to her.  
" would that be so bad?" Buffy said  
Spike groaned" Keep that up and I'll kiss you here and now"  
"please" she wispered  
"say it Buffy just say it"  
"Spike, I love you"  
  
Then all hell broke loose as Spike kissed her tenderly on the dance floor. All the Scoobies were in an up roar but  
for the couple on the floor all time had stopped. 


	2. During the Dance

By Jennie  
Disclamer: I own nothing. Joss owns all.  
Sequel to Dance with Me  
Based on spoilers and rumors for season 6 read at your own risk.  
  
Feel free to rewrite or continue if you want.  
  
post it anywhere  
Ir0nm0use71@aol.com  
All reviews welcome  
I'm doing this for the people who took the time to review my work.   
Thank you!   
  
Notes: Mostly the Scoobies reactions to the events at the end of Dance with Me.  
In Taras explination(.....) just means fill in the blank if it already happed as of my writing this Im  
not gonna re hash a whole ep.  
Sorry this is so short.  
  
  
  
The music was loud and that was a good thing. No one heard the shouts from Table 1 as the  
Scoobies related thier disbelief every one except Tara.  
  
"Evil Dead is gonna be so dusty" Xander said as he made a move to get up from the table. Anya  
reached out and pulled him down.   
"No your not! Sit down! you are not making a scene over another girl." She looked at him  
and said" later after this is done you can talk to them till then act as if nothings wrong."  
Xander looked at his bride and sat down, his face still full of shock.  
  
Willow glanced at the couple on the dance floor then at her lover.  
"Spill" she said " I know you know somthing"   
"I..I..don't know anything" said Tara   
All eyes swung to her.  
"ok... maybe I know a little somthing"she sighed" They have been seeing each other off and on for   
a few months. it started after the singing demon.....then after Giles left.....that night you went crazy   
with Amy the Rat at the Bronze....then the invisability gun."  
"I KNEW IT! I Knew he was acting funny with his 'execises'"Xander exclaimed feeling a little sick .  
Tara continued on"During her Party when you tried to fix her up Spike and I had a chance to talk  
I really think he does care for her.She was making him crazy that night flirting with that guy trying  
to show Spike that he was nothing to her...Till he figured she was trying too hard then he was just   
amused. Spike has been pushing her to talk. to get it inthe open as it were but Buffy kept saying   
it's 'just sex' so there nothing else to discuss. They got into a fight about it a couple of weeks ago"  
  
Xander looked deflated" She is one of my best friends I just want her happy." then he perked up  
" I'm still gonna give him the big brother speech" he said as he craked his knuckles.  
Anya looked at him   
"... later."  
  
Willow looked at the couple on the floor *how did I miss this? we live in the same house for   
goodnes sakes.*  
  
Dawn who had sat silent during this whole time finally spoke" I think it's great they're together, I  
mean Spike is a good guy,no matter what he says. He looks out for us and I like him."  
  
The music stopped and the couple on the floor walked to the table where thier friends sat. 


End file.
